Oh, The Life Oh A Demigod
by Forever-Like-Kryptonite
Summary: This is the story of four demigod girls and their encounters with each other. These special girls go through things like normal teenagers, love, lost, friendship, enemies, and death. Normal right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! So, this is the first official chapter and it starts off as Eloise's point of view.**

"Can you believe it Ellie?! Finally, summer is here!" I glanced over to my best friend Juliana and saw her dancing around. She absolutely **adored **summer. I rolled my eyes as she continued to dance, her brown/blonde hair flying around.

"Well Jay-" Jay is my nickname for her. "I actually _like _school." I said in a quiet voice. Jay stopped dancing and looked at me for a while, it appeared she was going to say something but then her dark blue eyes went wide. "Eloise, run, run now." She said pointing behind her, I thought it would all be some joke but I turned around to see some beast in front of me. "ELOISE RUN NOW!" Juliana screamed out as she grabbed my wrist and yanked me with her. I tried figuring out what it was, judging by the looks, it seemed like a manticore.

It can't be! Can it? No, Eloise, you're losing your mind!

"Ellie go!" Juliana said as she let go of my wrist. I looked at her with concern with a bit of anger.

"Juliana, I am _not _leaving you!" I snapped at her.

The supposed manticore came closer and Juliana and I were frozen by the fear of it. A group of kids showed up and were yelling at us to run. Juliana was then dragged off by someone, but I couldn't see who. They tried doing the same to me but I wouldn't move, I stood there mesmerized by the other who were fighting off the manitcore. Before I knew it the manicore exploded into a golden mist.

"Why couldn't you have listened to us! You could've been _killed _by that thing!" A boy with wavy; almost curly hair, and brown eyes, yelled at me.

"I-I uh-" I struggled to find the right words, but shook it off. "I apologize, it's just Greek mythology fascinates me." I spoke to him, my voice sounding less shy, and I folded my arms to make myself appear tough.

"Wait you _saw _that monster?" He asked looking very confused. I gave him a 'what-kind-of-question-is-that' look.

"How could I not! Only a stupid person wouldn't notice it." I rolled my eyes and saw the other two that were fighting the manitcore staring at me.

"We need to get her to the camp." The only girl told the boys. They nodded in agreement and looked toward me.

"Camp?! What camp? I'm supposed to be spending my summer with Ju- WHERE'S JULIANA?" I then realized my best friend was no where to be found. I looked around and saw three more approaching.

"Your friend? They took her home." The blonde guy said. I looked at the new group of people, eyes all wide and full of shock. "Tell me what's going on right now, I need to know." I said with as much power I could put into my voice and tapped my foot lightly.

They all looked at each other and the other girl with the blonde hair spoke up. Her words ringing in my voice, leaving me in complete confusing.

"You're a demigod."

*2 Years Later*

~Juliana~

"Julie! Eloise is on the phone for you!" My mom's voice rang out and I ran downstairs and quickly grabbed the phone.

"Eloise?" I asked hopefully.

"Jay! I'm so glad to here your voice." My best friend exclaimed over the phone.

We hadn't seen each other in two whole years, she needed to move to Long Island, New York, I don't understand why though.

"Yeah, perfect timing too, I was going to go catch a few waves in about twenty minutes." I told her looking over at my mom who was smiling at me.

"Still my surfer Jay." She giggled a bit.

"How's New York?" I asked her.

"Great! I have a ton of friends, but none compare to you of course, hey look Jay I kind of have to go, I'm sorry we couldn't talk much but I have to go, love you bye!" Eloise said and hung up before I could say anymore.

I set the phone down with a disappointed look and muttered a bye to myself. My mom tilted my chin up so I would be looking at her and she pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back tightly and sobbed into her shoulder.

"Oh Julie it's fine." My mom said with her soothing voice and rubbed my back. I let go and wiped away some tears and told her I would be back before sunset.

I ran upstairs and changed into a different set of clothes. I glanced at my ring then my necklace, something felt different about them. I couldn't tell if it was good or not.

I walked downstairs, grabbing my surf board on the way out and waved bye to my mom. Surfing here I come.

The beach was amazing, waves were high, and the sun was kissing my skin. I was sitting on the sand and let the wind blow my hair. I saw someone walk by but they stopped to look at me. He gave me a puzzling look like he knew me. I stood up and was about to walk up to the person but then saw lightning. I grabbed my board and started to run back in the direction of my house.

I was almost near my house when something tried to attack me.

_Not again._

**How was that as a first chapter? Review? Favorite? Follow? Bake a cake with me?**

**You always need that little bit of random 3**

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Story continues off as Juliana's point of view. Oh and another update, because I felt like it.**

I ran and ran but the monster kept getting closer and closer. It was knocking down trees and the storm got worse. Lightning cracked across the sky and the wind was stronger than ever, almost knocking me off my feet. I turned my head slightly to see how close the monster was, when suddenly I ran into someone.

I turned back to see the same person that dragged me off from the monster two years ago. "You!" I said and pointed at him. He looked at me with shock. Then raised his sword and went to attack the monster. After a while it exploded into golden dust.

"W-what was that?" I asked panting. The one with that stayed by my side whispered something to the one who killed the monster.

"I'm Percy and this is Grover. You need to come with us now." The so claimed Percy said and grabbed my wrist and started walking off.

"What's happening? Where are we going?" I asked trying to get out of his grip.

"We're taking you to Camp Half-Blood." The one who was claimed as Grover said.

"Camp?! What about my mom?"

"Your mom will know what's going on." Percy said taking out what seemed to be a drachma; thank you Greek class.

A cab seemed to appear out of nowhere and they told me to get in, with out rethinking this I got in and saw the Grey Sisters. "W-what?! These isn't real! Greek mythology can't be real? Can it?" I asked worriedly but nobody seemed to answer me. Well this is just great, two random people that you don't know at all just wants to take you to some camp.

"Hey, wake up." Someone said shaking me. I groaned and blinked my eyes and saw some place that was written in Greek letters. I stared at it for a while but then the letters moved and formed new words.

"Camp Half-Blood?" I questioned, there was something about this place that felt like home. It amazed me, I saw many campers I guess you would call them. There were so many, all in orange, some were carrying various weapons. I slowly approached the camp and walked in.

My sun ring seemed to glow bright but then stopped. I heard a familiar voice and looked to see Eloise.

"Eloise?!" I said overjoyed and ran up to her. She opened up her arms and we hugged.

"Juliana you're here!" She said still hugging me. We let go and I gave her a confusing look, she was wearing the same orange 'Camp Half-Blood' t-shirt.

"Oh, uh, Juliana, I'm a demigod, you know like how we learn in Greek class." She said making my eyes go wide. Demigod? Like half god, half human? That can't be true, it just can't. I won't believe it.

"Ellie, you can't be serious." She nodded and pointed to one of the cabins. It was blue with gold I believe and had an owl carved over the doorway. "That's my cabin, it's for Athena."

I looked at her with utter shock. "You're trying to tell me Athena is your mom?" She shook her head and I looked around and saw many more cabins. Each with a different design. Something felt different and I looked up to see a golden light above my head. It later on faded away and people from the cabin next to the one that was Athena's cabin started cheering.

I was welcomed into the cabin of Apollo. Will (my half brother?) told me that Apollo had claimed me as his child and explained everything. As of now we were going to dining pavilion to go eat. We had to put a portion of our food to the Gods, something about how they like the burning food smell. Then we actually got to eat our own food but we had to sit at our godly parent's table.

I didn't really talk to anyone, but saw that Eloise was chatting away with her siblings, they all seemed to look the same, but not all. I then turned to look at my own siblings and saw that some had blonde hair, nice tan, and blue eyes. Others looked different.

After we ate we were excused. Most went to go to their cabin but I wandered off to look at the weapons. There was only one that stood out to me, it was a gold and silver bow and arrow. I picked it up and walked to the forest where I learned that there were some targets.

I pulled back the arrow and shot it. Surprisingly it hit the target. I tried some more and by the last one I was pretty confident. I shot the arrow out and out of nowhere someone appeared.

I'm so screwed.  
~

**Well that was the end of chapter two. Comment? Heart? Follow? Watch the Hunger Games with me?**

**Bye!**


End file.
